Spinal disorders requiring surgical procedures are well known. The lumbar region of the human anatomy, for example, is a frequent site of spinal disorders which may be corrected by surgical procedures carried out anteriorly of the lumbar vertebrae including, for example, surgical procedures involving disc removal and/or replacement.
In anterior spinal surgical procedures, the initial surgery is through an unscarred and substantially clear path to the surgical site. In revision surgery, however, the path to the surgical site has been scarred and may present certain dangers. With the present technology in spinal surgeries being focused on anterior insertion of intervertebral prostheses, and other anterior surgical procedures, there continue to be concerns about anterior dislocation of prostheses and vertebral structures as well as potential injury to the significant blood vessels located in proximity to the spine.
Accordingly, it has been determined that a need exists for a method of protecting against potential vascular injury in the vicinity of the spine as a consequence of anterior surgical procedures. Moreover, a need has, thus, also developed for a device which may be conveniently interposed the spinal column and, particularly, major blood vessels such as the aorta and the vena cava, so that the vessels are not normally subject to injury as a consequence of a surgical procedure and/or are not subject to the development of adhesions or tissue which may produce complications during revision surgery. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.
The present invention provides a method for protecting major vessels and other anatomical parts from complications as a consequence of anterior spinal surgical procedures. In particular, the present invention contemplates a method for protecting major blood vessels, such as the aorta and the vena cava, and providing some protection against anterior dislocation of vertebral bodies adjacent these vessels. The method also minimizes the formation of adhesions or unwanted joining of certain tissues and body structures to each other pursuant to anterior spinal surgery.
Still further, the present invention provides a device operable to minimize the formation of adhesions between blood vessels and vertebral bodies and adjacent tissues which have been subjected to surgical procedures and to minimize adhesion induced complications in anterior vertebral surgical procedures, in particular.
The present invention still further provides a device in the form of a flexible shield or apron adapted to be placed between the spine and major blood vessels adjacent to the spine. In particular, the flexible shield or apron is adapted to be connected to adjacent vertebral bodies, for example, and provided with a fold or pleat to allow flexing or movement as a consequence of movement of the vertebral bodies relative to each other. The shield or apron is preferably formed as a generally rectangular sheet of biocompatible material and may include a radio-opaque locator tab or be otherwise suitably provided with radio-opaque material.
The present invention is particularly useful in connection with surgical procedures associated with the lumbar region of the spine but may be practiced in conjunction with procedures associated with other spinal regions. Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the advantages and superior features of the invention described hereinabove and will recognize other important aspects thereof upon reading the detailed description which follows in conjunction with the drawing.